Adorables Enemigos
by Nat Potter W
Summary: Ron y Hermione son los padrinos de Victorie. Despues de morir Bill y Fluer ambos quieren la custodia de la niña, teniendo que pasar por una evaluación para poder compartirla.
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic de Ron y Hermione, desde hace tiempo que tenia pensado escribir un fic de ellos pero no me sentia del todo segura, mi pareja favorita es Harry y Ginny (creo que ya se habian dado cuenta) pero sin embargo adoro a Ron y ahora en facebook entro mucho a paginas de él y como que ya me siento mas familiarizada. Espero que les guste.

Como ya saben todos los personajes le pertenecen a JKRowling.

* * *

><p>- Ya te lo dije Fleur y es mi última palabra, uno de mis hermanos va a ser el padrino de Victoire.<p>

- Pero Bill, Charlie esta casado con esa mujer rara y ¡viven con dragones!, además Hermione tiene que ser la madrina de mi primera hija, ella es como mi hermana, hemos estado juntas desde niñas en Beauxbatons.

- Esta bien – dijo Bill tallándose los ojos cansado – vamos a hacer una cosa: que la madrina sea Hermione y que uno de mis hermanos solteros sea el padrino, tu escoge.

- ¿Solteros? Los gemelos son unos niños y jamás dejaran de serlo, no creo que ninguno de los dos vaya a educar a Victoire como es debido.

- ¿Entonces Ron? – Fleur puso su mano en la cintura haciendo una mueca con la boca.

- Esta bien, que sea Ron.

- Bien, entonces esta decidido: Ron y Hermione serán los padrinos de Victoire.

Por fin se había decido quienes serian los padrinos del primer integrante de la familia Weasley Delacour. Desde que habían recibido la noticia del embarazo era la misma discusión que tenían Bill y Fleur y no había quedado resuelto hasta después de dos meses del nacimiento de la pequeña.

Bill adoraba a su familia pero desde que conoció a Fleur se enamoro perdidamente de ella y la siguió hasta Francia, lugar de residencia de la chica, dejando a su familia y amigos en Inglaterra. Le dolía dejarlos pero sabía que Fleur era la mujer de su vida. Llegaban juntos 8 años: tres de novios y cinco de casados y hasta apenas habían podido encargar un bebe.

Desde que Bill anuncio su decisión de irse a Francia con Fleur, toda la familia se sintió dolida por la separación que esto conllevaría pero aun así siempre lo apoyaron en cada momento. Pero eso no significo que le tuvieran un cierto odio a la francesa por llevarse a Bill, y mas porque pocas veces los visitaban debido a las múltiples actividades y compromisos que tenían la pareja.

Pero cuando la familia Weasley fue anunciada del compromiso de Bill ahí fue donde creció aun más su resentimiento hacia Fleur ya que quería que todo se hiciera en Francia y nada en Inglaterra, así que los únicos que asistieron a la boda fueron los padres y hermanos de Bill. Ningún primo, tío, amigo, vecino…nadie mas.

Después de que nació Victoire, Fleur accedió a llevarla a Inglaterra por un fin de semana nada mas, la sobreprotegía mucho y eso exasperaba a todos los Weasley, sentían que esa mujer ahora les quitaba a su única sobrina así como les quito a su hermano e hijo mayor.

Tanto Arthur como Molly trataban de ocultar ese resentimiento comportándose con Bill y Fleur lo más amable posible, cosa que no pasaba con los demás integrantes de la familia: simplemente no soportaban a Fleur y jamás disimulaban ese rencor.

Cuando llego el día del bautizo, que por supuesto había sido en Francia, los Weasley estaban furiosos porque no les permitían participar en nada. Bill los había hospedado en un hotel porque su casa estaba llena de familiares de Fleur que venían de varios lugares. Únicamente habían podido ver a la pequeña Victoire en la ceremonia y cargarla por unos cuantos minutos nada mas.

Bill había asesorado a Ron en todo lo que tenía que hacer y decir en la ceremonia. Como si fuera un robot programado, hizo y dijo todo tal cual era totalmente fastidiado por la constante mirada penetrante de su cuñada. Estaba tan molesto que ni atención le puso a la mujer que en todo momento llevaba cargada a su sobrina.

De eso ya habían pasado un año, y en todo ese tiempo nunca habían vuelto a ver a su sobrina, únicamente Molly y Arthur habían viajado a Francia para el festejo del primer añito de la pequeña.

Ron Weasley era un joven apuesto de 25 años completamente independiente, compartía un pequeño departamento con su mejor amigo Harry Potter en el centro de la ciudad y trabajaba como auror en el ministerio de magia en Londres. Como todo chico de su edad, le gustaba salir con chicas y divertirse un rato pero sin ningún compromiso. Como él decía "no quiero terminar como mis hermanos mayores: casados y totalmente idiotizados por una mujer" y eso se lo repetía día a día porque tampoco quería terminar como Harry, quien después de salir de Hogwarts e ingresar juntos en la Academia de Aurores, se enamoró de su única hermana y ahora él también pertenecía al "club de los idiotas enamorados" como solía llamarlos Ron. Su vida era libre y su único compromiso era con su trabajo de auror.

Una tarde, mientras redactaba un informe sobre la misión que había llevado por la mañana, Ron recibió una carta de su madre en donde le decía que fuera inmediatamente a la Madriguera. Le preocupo un poco así que decidió dejar su redacción para el día siguiente muy temprano. Harry también había recibido una carta de Ginny que también lo había inquietado un poco.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Qué fue lo que te escribió Ginny?

- Solo que fuera a la Madriguera, que me necesitaba ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? – le pregunto asustado.

- Si le hubiera pasado algo malo no creo que te escribiera ella misma – le contesto entrando ambos en la chimenea del Ministerio.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera inmediatamente se preocuparon por la situación, estaban todos los Weasley reunidos, todos muy serios con excepción de Molly y Ginny que lloraban sin consuelo.

- Harry – Ginny lo abrazo y lloró aun más fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? Me asustas, tu nunca lloras.

- Harry…Bill.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ron.

- Hijo – Arthur lo tomo por ambos brazos – Bill sufrió un accidente…murió.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Nos acaban de avisar, Percy esta arreglando todo para que mis papas se vayan inmediatamente a Francia – le dijo Fred – fue un accidente de auto, murieron Bill, Fleur y toda la familia de ella, al parecer iban a un festejo de un familiar muggle.

- ¿Victoire? – pregunto asustado Ron.

- Ella se había quedado con su madrina Hermione, ella esta bien.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Voy a traerlo a Londres, aquí es donde lo vamos a enterrar – dijo Arthur, quien inmediatamente después abrazo a su esposa al soltar un llanto desgarrador.

Todos voltearon a ver la chimenea en cuanto escucharon las llamas, era Percy con un semblante serio y triste.

- Ya esta todo arreglado, nos vamos en una hora a Francia ¿De acuerdo Ron?

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo también voy? Pensé que solo mis papas iban a ir.

- Si, hay que ver la situación de Victoire y yo como tu abogado tengo que acompañarte para pedir la custodia de la niña.

- ¿Custodia? ¿De que me estas hablando?

- Victoire se quedo huérfana Ron, por lo tanto pasa la custodia a los padrinos.

- Pero…pero ¿eso quiere decir que la tengo que cuidar yo? – pregunto totalmente aterrado.

- Tengo que ver las leyes en Francia, a veces entre países cambian algunas cláusulas y como la niña esta regida por esa ley, tengo que estudiar su caso.

- Pero ¿y la madrina? Ella conoce mas a Victoire que yo – todos fulminaron con la mirada a Ron.

- Ronald Weasley – se acerco Ginny apuntándolo con su varita y nadie hizo nada para detenerla – vas a traer aquí a Victoire, ella nos pertenece porque somos su única familia, toda la familia de Fleur murió así que la niña se viene a Londres ¿entendiste?

- Ron, si traes a Victoire con nosotros es como si nos regresaras a Bill – le dijo su madre entre sollozos.

- Y tu eres el único capaz de eso – le dijo Percy – tú como el padrino tienes todo el derecho.

- ¿Y que va a pasar con la madrina?

- Ella no es familiar de Fleur, solo son amigas, así que tu tienes las de ganar porque además del padrino eres el tío. Creo que va a ser un caso fácil – concluyo Percy.

Llegaron a Francia directamente por el cuerpo de Bill. Percy ya se había encargado de todo para su traslado, así que Molly y Arthur viajaron de regreso a Londres para preparar el funeral. Ron y Percy se habían quedado en Francia para arreglar lo relacionado a la custodia de la niña.

Al día siguiente ya tenían la cita con el juez que determinaría la situación de Victoire. Mientras esperaban sentados a que llegara la hora, Percy revisaba algunos papeles, mientras que Ron solo veía pasar a todas las personas que entraban al Ministerio Frances.

Cuando la vio entrar inmediatamente se le hizo la chica mas hermosa que jamás había visto, pero frunció el entrecejo al verla empujando un carrito de bebe y cargando un gran bolso rosa y con florecitas. Caminaba rápidamente con un aire de preocupación. Poco a poco se iba acercando a donde ellos estaban y se sentó a unos cuando metros de distancia. La observaba detenidamente, se le hacia conocida pero por mas que trataba no recordaba donde la había visto. Era tal la mirada penetrante con la que la veía que ella volteo a verlo e inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Caso Victoire Weasley – dijo la secretaria.

- Nosotros – se levanto Percy.

- Si…aquí – dijo Hermione viendo a Ron.

Entraron todos a una oficina muy amplia y la secretaria les dijo que esperaran un momento. Percy se sentó en la primera silla frente al escritorio mientras que Ron ayudo a Hermione con el carrito.

- Gracias.

- De nada ¿Tú eres Hermione?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Claro que soy yo, nos vimos en el bautizo de Victoire.

- Si, bueno lo que pasa es que…no te recordaba mucho. Soy Ron – le extendió la mano – creo que nunca nos presentaron.

- Cierto, soy Hermione – le dio la mano.

- Buen día – entro el juez y Percy inmediatamente se levanto saludándolo – perdón por la tardanza.

- No hay ningún problema señor, nosotros entendemos perfectamente todas sus ocupaciones, su cargo no es fácil se necesita gente como usted para poder hacer un gran papel – Hermione volteo a ver a Percy con el ceño fruncido y después a Ron quien solo puso los ojos en blanco al ver a su hermano tan "amable" con el juez.

- Gracias. Bien veamos – dijo abriendo un folder – niña de un año, ambos padres fallecieron, abuelos maternos también fallecieron.

- Abuelos paternos viven – dijo Percy.

- Si, aquí dice – le dijo el juez asintiendo con la cabeza – pero los padrinos viven y usted sabe abogado que los abuelos paternos no tienen tanto derecho como los maternos, los padrinos tienen aun más derechos.

- Si señor lo se. Ellos son los padrinos, mi cliente es el padrino y tío de la pequeña.

- ¿Y usted? – se dirigió a Hermione.

- Yo soy la madrina, quien a cuidado junto a Fleur a Victoire, siempre he estado con ella.

- ¿Y usted? ¿Ha estado cerca de la pequeña? – ahora le pregunto a Ron.

- No – dijo en un susurro.

- Mi cliente…

- Es su hermano ¿no? – Percy asintió – bueno llámelo por su nombre.

- Esta bien. Ron vive en Inglaterra, de donde es Bill padre de la niña, cuando él y Fleur iniciaron su relación se vinieron a vivir a Francia pero decidieron que Ron fuera el padrino de Victoire. Señor juez en Inglaterra esta toda la familia de Victoire, sus tíos…

- Pero en Francia me tiene a mí, yo soy como una segunda madre para ella, ustedes ni siquiera la conocen.

- Porque Fleur nunca lo permitió – le contesto Percy mas como un Weasley que como abogado.

- Ella decía que ustedes eran muy raros.

- ¿Raros en que sentido señorita…Granger? – dijo el juez al verificar el apellido en el archivo.

- Bueno…decía que siempre estaban amontonados, que eran muchos y que comían en una sola mesa y…que hablaban todos al mismo tiempo – Ron soltó una risita – también que solo se la pasaban jugando Quidditch, que hasta la única hermana que tienen se montaba en escoba y terminaba toda sucia, eso no es bueno para la niña señor juez – dijo Hermione señalando a la pequeña que dormía en el carrito.

- Jugar Quidditch no tiene nada de malo – le dijo Percy.

- Pero una señorita debe comportarse…

- Señor juez mi hermana es jugadora de Quidditch profesional.

- ¿En serio? ¿De que equipo?

- Las Arpías de Holyhead.

- Vaya, no me digan que Ginny Weasley es su hermana – Ron volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

- En efecto señor juez – levanto la cara Percy orgulloso.

- Fleur siempre quiso que su hija fuera una niña bien educada, fina, limpia y culta, así que yo me voy a encargar de hacer su voluntad, con ustedes estaría como su hermana.

- ¿A que se dedica señor Weasley?

- Soy auror.

- ¿Y usted señorita Granger?

- Bueno…perdí mi trabajo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que pasa es que no tenia donde dejar a Victoire y mi jefe me despidió por faltar – dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿Me esta usted diciendo que se quiere quedar con la niña sin un empleo y si lo tuviera no sabría con quien dejarla?

- Podría solucionarlo…hay guarderías…

- Señorita Granger, me temo que la niña debe de irse con su padrino quien además es tío a la vez, sin contar que él tiene un empleo. La niña viviría bajo el techo de su familia paterna.

- Pero señor juez, yo soy la madrina también tengo derechos.

- Y Ron el padrino – le contesto Percy – señor juez este caso es muy sencillo.

- Señorita Granger esta es una de las desventajas que los padrinos sean solteros, la única manera en que usted no pierda los derechos que tiene con la niña por ser la madrina es viviendo con el padrino.

- Sí lo se, pero…Fleur siempre me decía que yo era quien debería de cuidar a Victoire si ella no estaba ¿él cuando la cuido? ¡Nunca!

- Así es la ley señorita, un trabajador social los visitara frecuentemente para evaluarlos y él decidirá cuando ustedes estén preparados para cuidar por si solos y por separados a Victoire y así tener una custodia compartida – Ron se removió en su asiento incomodo, sabia que nunca pasaría esa evaluación, él solamente estaba ahí por su familia, mas específicamente por su madre para llevarles a Victoire, pero jamás se puso a pensar quien la cuidaría – vamos a dejarlos solos para que tomen su decisión.

Se levanto el juez seguido de Percy y salieron de la oficina. Hermione se puso frente a Ron fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No voy a permitir que te lleves a Victoire ¡Acepta que tu no la quieres y déjamela a mi!

- ¿Estas loca? Es mi sobrina, sangre de mi sangre.

- Ahora mucho amor ¿Cuándo viniste a verla? ¿Cuándo te preocupaste por ella?

- Porque la loca de Fleur se ponía toda histérica con solo vernos – le dijo Ron molesto.

- No hables mal de ella, ahora esta…

- En el infierno con toda la bola de ropa de marca, sus cremas y su colección de perfumes.

- Ahora entiendo porque no los quería.

- Mira no voy a discutir contigo, me voy a llevar a Victoire. Acepta que perdiste.

- ¡No! Vamos a aceptar la evaluación para la custodia compartida.

- ¿Qué? – Soltó una carcajada Ron - ¿Vivir contigo?

- Yo soy pasante de abogada y si te llevas a la niña no voy a descansar hasta quitártela.

- ¿Y como piensas hacer eso? – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de lado.

- Te acusaría de que no la cuidas como es debido, para empezar irían a evaluarte ¿sabes preparar un biberón Ron? – Dijo empezando a caminar por la oficina - ¿sabes cambiar un pañal? ¿Qué debes de hacer cuando la niña tiene calentura? ¿Acaso piensas llevar a vivir a una niña de un año a un departamento donde viven dos solteros? Te he investigado Ronald Weasley y sabes que tienes las de perder.

- Mis padres cuidarían a la niña.

- ¿Sabes que por ley las parejas mayores de 60 años no pueden cuidar a una pequeña de un año de nacida?

- Mis hermanos…

- Charlie Weasley viviendo con dragones, Percy Weasley abogado quien pasa 15 horas diarias en su trabajo, Fred y George Weasley ¿quieres que te diga algo de ellos? – le dijo levantando una ceja - y por ultimo Ginny Weasley, jugadora profesional de Quidditch, según se ellos viajan mucho. Sabia que iba a perder el caso de Victoire, fue por eso que me prepare buscando información, pero tenia la esperanza de que como ustedes nunca se preocuparon por la niña me la iban a entregar.

- Pues estas muy equivocada – se paro frente a ella muy serio – Victoire es mi sobrina, es una Weasley y no la vamos a dejar en manos de una…- Hermione levanto la barbilla desafiándolo – loca como Fleur. Mi sobrina jamás será como ella, Victoire será una niña normal, jugara en el jardín y comerá dulces.

- Victoire será una niña bien educada y fina.

- Por Merlín eres Fleur reencarnada – le dijo con gesto de asco.

- No me importa lo que pienses. Tienes tres opciones, una: dices que me dejas a mi la custodia de la niña; dos: te la llevas pero me convertiría en tu peor pesadilla hasta quitarla y tres: aprobamos la evaluación para que ambos tengamos la custodia.

- Esta bien, vamos a pasar la evaluación – Hermione sonrió – pero en Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué? – borro su sonrisa para poner una cara de espanto.

- Así es muñeca – ahora el que sonrió fue Ron – aquí ninguno de los dos tenemos trabajo, si tuviéramos uno no tenemos donde dejar a la niña cuando salgamos a trabajar, en Inglaterra están los abuelos y los tíos, aquí no tenemos a nadie.

- No me llames muñeca – le dijo entre dientes.

- Tienes dos opciones – le dijo imitándola - una: nos quedamos en Francia y nunca aprobaríamos la maldita evaluación y dos: nos vamos a Inglaterra y ahí haríamos el mejor esfuerzo para aprobarla con la ayuda de mi familia. A los trabajadores sociales les encanta que los niños crezcan bajo el techo de una familia – le dijo poniendo una cara angelical.

- Eres un idiota.

- Tu eres un encanto…muñeca – le dijo sarcásticamente.

- No me…

- ¿Necesitan mas tiempo? – les pregunto el juez desde la puerta.

- No señor juez, ya lo decidimos – le contesto Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿verdad Hermione?

- Si – le contesto fulminándolo con la mirada – nos sometemos a la evaluación… en Inglaterra.

Cuando Percy les dijo la situación de Victoire todos los Weasley estaban furiosos con la dichosa madrina, no entendían porque simplemente no se hacia a un lado y les dejaba de una buena vez a Victoire con ellos. Sabían que la única manera en que mantuvieran a la niña cerca de ellos es que Ron aprobara la evaluación, cosa que los tenían sumamente preocupados.

Todos estaban reunidos en la madriguera para recibir a la pequeña, quien llegaría junto con Ron ya que se había quedado con Hermione en Francia para arreglar todos los pendientes de ella y preparar sus maletas, así como al funeral de Fleur.

Cuando Hermione pisó esa casa sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies. Muchas cabezas pelirrojas la veían como queriéndola matar en ese mismo instante. Su instinto de protección la guió a acercarse mas a Ron, que estaba a un lado de ella y abrazar más fuerte a Victoire.

- Ya llegamos – dijo Ron separándose de Hermione con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de espanto de ella – nos tardamos porque Hermione quería que Victoire se peinara como es debido.

- Que bueno que llegaron bien – dijo Molly sonriendo - ¿Puedo cargarla?

- Claro – Hermione le entrego a la niña y las vio alejarse de ella. Ahora si se sentía completamente sola.

- Ella es Hermione – dijo Ron señalándola – la madrina, es igualita a Fleur…que en paz descanse.

Hermione disimuladamente tomo su varita del pantalón, creía que en ese instante todos la iban a matar. Pero nadie hizo nada, ni dijo nada, solo la veían con mala cara.

- Hola yo soy Harry, el novio de Ginny – se acerco Harry a saludarla con una sonrisa al ver que nadie se movía – bienvenida a Inglaterra, cualquier cosa que necesites…

- Potter – le dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Mamá tengo hambre, solo comí ensalada – dijo Ron viendo con mala cara a Hermione.

- Claro hijo, solo estábamos esperándolos para comer.

Ron se divertía de lo lindo viendo los apuros que pasaba Hermione al no poder comer a gusto en medio de los gemelos, muy apenas cabían en la mesa y tenia muy poco espacio para ella. Además la comida era carne y Hermione era vegetariana, ahora se estaba vengando porque ahora ella era la que no comería como le paso a él en Francia cuando se quedo a ayudarle.

- Esta noche te quedaras aquí Hermione – le dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Se supone que debemos de vivir juntos con Victoire, el trabajador social va a ser…

- ¿Quieres dejarme hablar? Yo vivo con Harry en un departamento muy pequeño, tengo que buscar un lugar más amplio para poder vivir ahí, así que por lo tanto te quedaras aquí mientras lo encuentro.

- Pero – dijo temerosa al ver a los pelirrojos con media sonrisa - ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- No se, yo no tengo mucho dinero para alquilar un lugar muy grande…

- Pueden mudarse a mi casa en Valle Godric ¡Auch! – grito Harry de dolor al recibir una patada de Ginny por debajo de la mesa.

- Amor, ahí es donde vamos a vivir cuando nos casemos.

- Ginny ayer me dijiste que nos casaríamos en dos años ¡Auch! Deja de patearme.

- ¡Ginny! – la regaño Molly – eres muy amable Harry, creo que ahí es un lugar muy apropiado para que cuiden a Victoire.

- Pero ahí hay fantasmas ¿no Harry? – pregunto Fred.

- No, no los hay. Mañana mismo se pueden ir para allá, le diré a kreacher que tenga todo listo.

- Eres tan lindo amor – le dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano.

- Gracias mi vida.

- Pero esta noche dormirás en mi habitación Hermione, quiero que te sientas como en tu casa – le dijo con una sonrisita burlona. Harry la vio negando con la cabeza.

Cuando Hermione se estaba instalando en la habitación de Ginny llego Harry tocando la puerta aunque estuviera abierta.

- Hola ¿puedo pasar?

- Si claro.

- Vine a ver a Victorie ¿puedo cargarla?

- Si – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola Victorie, yo soy tu tío Harry – le decía a la pequeña quien quería quitarle los lentes – yo no te conocía porque la vez que viniste a Londres tu tía Ginny se enojo conmigo y me corrió a golpes de aquí – Hermione abrió los ojos asustada mientras que Harry le seguía sonriendo a la niña como si nada – eres muy hermosa ¿Ya puede hablar?

- No, solo balbucea.

- De veras Hermione, cualquier cosa que necesites yo te puedo ayudar.

- ¿Y Ginny? Ella se molestaría.

- No le hagas caso, no creo que te haga nada malo a ti – Hermione se relajo – Ginny esta acostumbrada a pelear y hacer maldades solo a hombres. Imagínate siendo la mas pequeña de puros hermanos aprendió a defenderse desde muy pequeña.

- Así es, aprendí de los mejores a defenderme y pelear por lo que es mío – le dijo Ginny quien recién llegaba a su habitación.

Esa noche ni pudo dormir, Ginny no se le había despegado ni un momento y siempre viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados y después fingía una sonrisa amable. Estaba aterrada, no entendía como Bill era de esa familia si él había sido tan lindo.

Hermione Granger era una chica de 25 años de cabello castaño, hija única de una pareja de muggles y había estudiado en el colegio de Beauxbatons en Francia. Conoció a Fleur el primer día de clases y desde entonces se hicieron buenas amigas. Cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente, al igual que Fleur y Bill, la familia de su mejor amiga se hizo cargo de ella, se había convertido en una Delacour prácticamente. Sentía la necesidad de cuidar a Victoire porque ahora la pequeña estaba en la misma situación que ella estuvo en el pasado y los Delacour nunca la abandonaron. Se tapo hasta la cabeza y empezó a llorar, estaba sola ahora lo único que le quedaba era Victoire.

Cuando quiso abrir los ojos no podía debido al penetrante sol que le daba a la cara, _maldita Ginny abrió todas las cortinas_, pero se levanto de un salto al no ver a Victoire en la camita que tenia a un lado de la suya. Bajo la escaleras sin ni siquiera fijarse en un espejo y se quedo paralizada al ver a todos los Weasley desayunando vestidos de negro.

- Buenos días Hermione ¿quieres desayunar? – le pregunto Molly cargando a la pequeña quien llevaba un vestidito negro también.

- No, no ¿Qué esta comiendo Victoire? – dijo Hermione. Todos la veían riéndose pero no sabia porque.

- Se llama paleta – dijo George.

- Es muy temprano para un dulce.

- Hermione – se paro Ron frente a ella y la empezó a jalar del brazo hacia la sala – la niña ya desayuno y por eso mi mamá le dio un dulce. Escucha todos nos vamos a ir al funeral de Bill ¿quieres ir o prefieres esperar aquí?

- Si quiero ir, Bill también fue mi amigo.

- Bien, solo que convendría que te peinaras un poco – la volteo hacia el espejo que había en la sala y Hermione abrió los ojos asustada.

- ¡Oh por Merlín mi cabello!

- Así es muñeca, estas completamente despeinada así que será mejor que subas a darte un baño y te arregles – le dijo Ron atrás de ella viéndola por el reflejo del espejo.

Durante el funeral Hermione se sentía completamente fuera de ambiente, le dolía la muerte de Bill pero al ver a toda la familia llorar así por su hermano e hijo no pudo evitar sentir mucha pena por ellos. Volteo a ver a Ron quien lloraba disimuladamente, no sabía porque tenía unas ganas infinitas de ir a consolarlo, tal vez porque de todos los Weasley había sido el que mejor la había tratado, pero aun así prefería quedarse en su lugar.

Después del entierro, todos regresaron a la madriguera. Molly lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando a su nieta.

- Hermione vamos a casa de Harry para empezar a preparar todo.

- Si, pero ¿y Victorie?

- Deja que se quede con mi mamá, solo vamos a llevarnos nuestras cosas y que conozcas la casa, ya por la noche nos iremos los tres.

Harry dejo todas las maletas de Hermione en una habitación y Ron dejo las suyas en otra habitación. Hermione empezó a recorrer la casa y le pareció sumamente acogedora y hogareña.

- Aquí vivían mis padres – le dijo Harry a Hermione – pero prefiero vivir con Ron en un departamento cerca del ministerio.

- ¿Tu también eres auror? – Él asintió sonriendo - ¿y donde están tus padres?

- Ellos murieron cuando tenia un año, ellos también eran aurores y murieron en una misión. Crecí con una tía que me trataba pésimo pero hasta que entre a Hogwarts conocí a Ron y desde entonces soy uno más en su familia.

- ¿Quieres mucho a la familia Weasley?

- Si, ellos prácticamente me adoptaron como a su hijo.

- A mi me paso igual, mis padres murieron y la familia de Fleur fue la que me apoyo.

- Dales tiempo, ahora están muy dolidos por la muerte de Bill.

- Me odian.

- Claro que no, poco a poco vas a ir conociéndolos y ellos te van a conocer a ti.

- ¿Qué te parece Hermione? ¿Te sientes a gusto o necesitas que vengan los inspectores de higiene y seguridad para niños a revisar la casa? – bajaba Ron por las escaleras. Hermione rodó los ojos y Harry soltó una risa divertido.

Cuando regresaron a la Madriguera la pequeña Victorie estaba dormida a un lado de su abuela, se veían tan tiernas las dos que nadie quería despertarlas. Hermione todo ese tiempo se la paso encerrada en el cuarto de Ginny, que gracias a Merlín se había ido con Harry a caminar por los alrededores de la casa.

Ya entrada la noche Hermione y Ron se despidieron de todos los Weasley y llegaron a la casa en Valle Godric. Estaban los dos parados en la sala, Victorie en brazos de Hermione. Se quedaron en silencio un momento sin moverse hasta que Ron dijo con voz cansada:

- Hogar, dulce hogar.

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¿Paso la prueba con esta pareja o mejor me regreso con Harry y Ginny? jajjaja.<p>

Bueno apartir de aqui empieza la verdadera aventura con esta parejita con una pequeña bebe de compañia.

Espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione suspiró resignada al ver la casa, esa casa en donde viviría sabrá Merlín cuanto tiempo, todo dependía de ese pelirrojo que también tenía la misma expresión que ella. 

Ambos voltearon a ver a la pequeña Victoire que balbuceaba muy contenta, definitivamente era la única feliz en ese momento. Pero por ella harían el sacrificio de soportarse mutuamente, ninguno de los dos la quería perder. 

- Ron debemos de ponernos de acuerdo en muchas cosas.  
>- Si - dejo la pañalera de Victoire en el mueble - como que vamos a cenar ¿verdad?<br>- No, me refería a labores de la casa ¿quien va a limpiar, a hacer de comer...?  
>- Yo trabajo de siete de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche.<br>- ¿Que me estas tratando de decir? - le pregunto molesta Hermione dejando en la alfombra a la pequeña para que gateara y siguiendo a Ron hacia la cocina.  
>- Eso, que trabajo de...<br>- ¿Y como yo no trabajo se supone que debo de ser la ama de casa?  
>- No lo había pensado, pero tienes razón - le dijo buscando comida en el refrigerador.<br>- Pues fíjate que no, yo estudie una carrera universitaria y pienso ser una de las mejores abogadas que existe en Francia.  
>- Pues para tu información ya no estas en Francia.<br>- Quiero trabajar - le dijo levantando la barbilla y las manos en la cintura.  
>- Bien por ti.<br>- Tenemos que pensar en Victoire.  
>- Yo la cuido - Hermione sonrió - después de que llegue de trabajar excepto los jueves que me voy con mis amigos a tomar un par de cervezas.<br>- ¿Y a que hora pretendes que trabaje yo? - Ron se encogió de hombros abriendo una lata de atún que encontró en la despensa y empezando a comer - buscare una guardería.  
>- Mi madre te odiara mas y Ginny...no Ginny ya no puede odiarte mas.<br>- Necesito dinero para cómprame mis cosas.  
>- Yo te puedo dar.<br>- Tú no me vas a mantener y es asqueroso que comas atún desde la lata ¿no lo puedes poner en un plato?  
>- No.<br>- Ron - Hermione tomo aire y sobretodo paciencia - podemos llevar la fiesta en paz y tener una convivencia amena.  
>- Tú fuiste la que quisiste esto. Me amenazaste ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que te convertirías en mi peor pesadilla y que no descansarías hasta quitarnos a mi sobrina.<br>- ¡Yo también quiero a Victoire!  
>- ¡Y yo iba a dejar que la vieras hasta que empezaste con tus aires de diva!<p>

Victoire empezó a llorar por los gritos, Hermione inmediatamente la levanto y la empezó a arrullar para que se calmara pero simplemente la pequeña lloraba sin parar. Ron se levanto y le extendió los brazos para que se fuera con él. Victoire dejo de llorar observando a su padrino y tras una sonrisa se impulso hacia sus brazos. Hermione se sorprendió. Victoire jamás se iba con un desconocido por así llamarlo, a veces ni con los padres de Fleur quería estar, solo con Bill, Fleur y con ella. 

Ron la cargaba torpemente pero sin dejar de sonreír. De pronto la pequeña tomo un mechón pelirrojo entre sus manitas. 

- Papá.  
>- Oh por Merlín, dijo papá - decía Hermione emocionada.<br>- Seguro me confunde con Bill.  
>- Pero es que nunca había dicho ni mamá, ni papá...nunca había dicho nada.<br>- ¿En serio? Eso no es normal ¿estará enferma?  
>- Ron se nota que no sabes nada de niños, algunos tardan en hablar.<br>- Pues no se mucho. Ginny es menor que yo pero creo que ella nació hablando, no recuerdo un momento en que estuviera callada.  
>- Tengo que ponerlo en su álbum ¿que hora es?<br>- ¿Para que?  
>- Para anotarlo, Fleur y yo ponemos - se quedo callada al darse cuenta que Fleur ya no estaba - bueno...lo anotaré mas tarde.<br>- Algo huele mal, iré a revisar las tuberías o a lo mejor quedo algo en la basura.  
>- No tonto, Vic tiene popo en el pañal.<br>- Oh que asco - Ron le entrego a una extrañada Victoire por el cambio de actitud de su tío.  
>- Vamos a cambiarla de pañal.<br>- No, hazlo tú.  
>- Ron una de las cosas que nos van a evaluar es que los dos sepamos cuidar a Victoire.<br>- Bueno tú la cambias de pañal y yo la hago hablar, podemos decir eso ¿no?  
>- No. Acuéstala ahí, te voy a enseñar como hacerlo – Hermione le regreso a la niña.<br>- Debo aprender a hacer hechizos aromatizantes - le decía mientras acostaba en el sillón a la pequeña - hueles horrible Vic - la niña soltó una carcajada - horrible, horrible, horrible - la niña reía mas fuerte.

Hermione sonrió con melancolía al ver a Ron haciendo gestos para que Victoire riera más. Se le hizo tan extraño verlo así, el Ron que le había declarado la guerra y que por su culpa ahora se encontraba en Inglaterra, podía ser un gran papá.

- Desabróchale el pañal – le dijo Hermione. Ron al abrirle el pañal hizo gestos de asco.

- Por Merlín Victoire esto es asqueroso ¿Qué le diste de comer Hermione?

- Papillas, fruta y leche.

- ¿Acaso estaba echado a perder?

- Claro que no. Toma límpiala con las toallitas húmedas.

Después de terminarse todo el paquete de toallitas, aguantando las ganas de vomitar y ponerle medio bote de talco: Ron cambio por primera vez el pañal de Victoire.

- Me imagino que esto no es seguido ¿verdad?

- Comúnmente hace popo dos veces al día - le decía Hermione cargando a la pequeña

- ¿Qué? Harry nos va a venir corriendo de su casa por dejarla impregnada de malos olores.

- Tengo que enseñarte a preparar el biberón, las papillas y a bañarla.

- Esta bien – dijo con suspiro ya resignado.

Esa noche antes de acostarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, Hermione baño a Victoire y Ron únicamente observaba como hacerlo, de hecho de ahí en adelante solamente escuchaba a Hermione hablar y hablar sobre papillas, leche, estornudos, eructos, medicamentos, alergias, pediatras.

- Hermione tengo mucho sueño, debo levantarme temprano.

- Tienes razón. Ron en realidad quiero trabajar.

- Ya lo hablaremos después.

- Mañana voy a ir a comprar despensa, no hay nada en la cocina.

- De acuerdo – Ron saco su billetera y le dio todo el dinero que traía – Mañana te doy mas.

- No, con esto esta bien. Yo todavía tengo algo ahorrado.

- Buenas noches preciosa – le dio un beso a la niña – hasta mañana – le dijo secamente a Hermione.

Ron cayó dormido en cuanto se acostó en la cama, pero no había pasado ni una hora cuando su sueño fue interrumpido por los llantos de una niña. Se movía de un lado a otro tapándose la cara con la almohada pero simplemente nada funcionaba. Se levanto mal humorado para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando llego a la habitación de Hermione, ella trataba de dormir a la pequeña pero sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Ron todo despeinado y adormilado desde la puerta. Hermione en cuanto lo vio se soltó a llorar también.

- No se que le pasa, ya lo intente todo para dormirla y no…no… ¡Ya no se que hacer!

Ron soltó un suspiro. Lo que le faltaba: dos mujeres llorando y sin saber porque.

- Tal vez le duela algo.

- No…no…ya la revise y no…

- ¿Hambre? ¿Pañal? – Hermione sin dejar de llorar negó con la cabeza – Dámela, primero tienes que calmarte tu para calmarla a ella.

- Es que si esta enferma de algo grave y debemos llevarla al hospital y los sanadores nos digan que tienen que operarla y si la operación…

- Por Merlín Hermione, deja de ver tantas novelas.

Ron en cuanto cargo a Victoire dejo de llorar. Los dos voltearon a verse sorprendidos al ver a la pequeña acomodarse en el pecho de Ron dispuesta a dormir.

- ¿Y ahora? – Pregunto sorprendido Ron – ya se calló ¿o me dejo sordo?

- Tenia sueño y te quería a ti para dormir.

- ¿Me la llevo a dormir a mi cuarto?

- No, capaz de que la aplastas. Ya se durmió acuéstala en mi cama – Ron intento acostarla pero en seguida la niña volvió a llorar, así que inmediatamente la volvió a arrullar.

- Demonios ¿Qué hacemos?

- Siéntate en la mecedora con ella, en cuanto este bien dormida la acuestas.

Ron rodó los ojos resignado. Él lo único que quería era dormir como Dios manda: acostado, con solo unos boxer para estar cómodo y tener toda la cama disponible para él, pero en cambio estaba en una mecedora en una posición muy incomoda, con una niña arriba de él.

Hermione aprovecho para darse un baño a pesar de que era la una de la mañana. Cuando regresó no podía creer que Victoire durmiera tan placidamente arriba de Ron cuando este estaba roncando haciendo unos ruidos espantosos. Lo movió pero este simplemente no se despertó, pero Victoire hizo un puchero señal de que la habían interrumpido en su sueño. Resignada se acostó en su cama para dormir, pero los fuertes ronquidos de Ron no la dejaban siquiera acomodarse a gusto. Esa noche, Hermione no durmió.

Para cuando Ron había bajado ya listo para irse a trabajar, Hermione comía unas galletas en la sala viendo hacia el jardín por la ventana. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía que sus ojos estaban muy pesados.

- Buenos días – la saludo Ron. Hermione volteo a verlo de reojo y noto que se veía sumamente guapo recién bañado con el cabello mojado, pantalones negros apretados, camisa blanca y sin contar que olía deliciosamente rico.

- Buenos días ¿Y Victoire?

- La acosté en tu cama, por suerte no se despertó. Me duele el cuello y la espalda, pase una pésima noche.

- Al menos dormiste, en cambio yo no dormí nada por tu culpa.

- ¿Yo que hice?

- Roncar.

- A si, yo ronco – le dijo tranquilamente.

- Pues no me dejaste dormir.

- Ya te acostumbraras, pregúntale a Harry. Estuvimos juntos en el colegio y después rentamos un departamento.

- Hay pociones que ayudan…

- No muñeca, así soy y te aguantas. Tú fuiste la de la idea de la custodia compartida, así que no me vengas con tus remedios médicos para cambiar algo mío. Mejor tomate tu una poción para dormir y se acabo.

- No me llames muñeca.

- Me voy a trabajar…muñeca – salió de la casa sin despedirse.

Cuando Ron llego al cuartel de aurores, Harry ya lo estaba esperando para salir a hacer una investigación. Se le hizo muy extraño el semblante de Ron, siempre llegaba muy alegre y saludando a todos, en cambio poco falto para darse un golpe en la pared por caminar con los ojos cerrados del sueño que tenía.

- ¿Y a ti que te paso? – Le preguntaba Harry con tono burlón - ¿se te pasaron las copas?

- Tú me has visto como llego a trabajar después de una borrachera.

- Por eso te pregunto si se te pasaron, nunca te había visto así.

- Victoire me uso como colchón para dormir – Harry soltó una carcajada - ¿puedes creerlo? Tuve que dormir toda la noche en la mecedora.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Dice que tampoco durmió por mis ronquidos.

- Bueno es de entenderse, al rato se acostumbrara.

- Es lo que le dije, me quería dar una poción para…

- Dile que no funcionan. Yo te he puesto varias en tu vaso de leche que a veces tomas antes de dormir y aun así roncas – le dijo preparándose para salir.

- ¿Qué hiciste que? – le pregunto Ron indignado.

- Ginny me las dio.

- ¿Por qué haces todo lo que te dice Ginny?

- Porque la amo y ya veras que cuando tu te enamores vas a hacer todo para complacerla.

- Eso jamás va a pasar.

- Si claro. Por cierto, hablando de Ginny me dijo que iría a ver a tu sobrina, aunque conociéndola mas bien va a ir a molestar a Hermione ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿A dónde?

- Caldero Chorreante, unos tipos se hospedaron ahí y al parecer dejaron algo muy extraño en su habitación.

- Pasamos a Gringotts para sacar dinero.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Se lo di todo a Hermione.

- De acuerdo – dijo Harry sonriendo burlonamente.

Ginny entro sin tocar a la casa de Harry, ella tenia una copia de llaves tanto de esa casa como la del departamento, ahora de soltero, de Harry. Hermione preparaba a Victoire para salir a comprar la despensa cuando se llevo el susto de su vida al ver a la pelirroja parada en la puerta de la habitación.

- Ginny me asustaste ¿Cómo entraste?

- Tengo llaves, recuerda que esta casa es de mi novio. Buenos días preciosa – cargo a Victoire e inmediatamente la pequeña sonrió al verla, tomando entre sus manitas su cabello.

- Ayer le dijo papá a Ron cuando toco su cabello – le dijo Hermione sonriendo pero Ginny simplemente la ignoro.

- Tu deberías de haber tenido tu cabello pelirrojo, pero no te preocupes de grande te lo puedes pintar como yo y así dejaras de ser rubia.

- Bill siempre estuvo muy feliz de que Victoire se pareciera a Fleur.

- Tu papi fue embrujado por una bruja mala – le decía Ginny a Victoire con gestos chistosos haciendo reír a la pequeña.

- ¿A que viniste? – le pregunto Hermione ya molesta al ser ignorada.

- Vine por mi sobrina, la voy a llevar de compras.

- No puedes llevártela.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues porque…porque tu no sabes nada de niños, eres capaz de olvidarla por ahí.

- Es mi sobrina, boba.

- No me digas boba.

- Yo te digo como yo quiero, estas en mi casa.

- Es casa de Harry.

- Y Harry es mi novio y futuro esposo, así que todo lo que ves a tu alrededor es mío. Y esta niña es MI sobrina, sangre de mi sangre ¿Tu que tienes Hermione? ¿Un titulo de madrina que esta a prueba?

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? – le dijo aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Ginny la había herido en donde mas le dolía: ella no tenía a nadie más que a Victoire y en realidad estaba a prueba para no perderla.

- ¿Y tu porque eres una metiche? ¿Por qué simplemente no te regresas a Francia y nos dejas en paz?

- Porque quiero a Victoire como si fuera mi hija. Estuve en el parto de Fleur, la vi nacer. Siempre he estado a su lado y no la iba a dejar con unos completos extraños.

- ¡No somos extraños, somos su familia! Lo que deberías hacer es buscarte un hombre y tener tus propios hijos, así nos dejarías en paz a todos.

- No me insultes Ginny – le dijo ya llorando.

- No te insulto, es simplemente un consejo y para que veas que no soy cruel contigo, te doy otro consejito: arréglate ese cabello para un hombre se fije en ti y te haga el favorcito de darte un hijo.

- Hermione vine por mi llave de Gringo… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ron al ver a Hermione llorando y a Ginny con cara de inocente cargando a Victoire.

- Nada – contesto Ginny – Hola mi amor – saludo a Harry quien llegaba detrás de Ron.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Hermione? – le pregunto Ron.

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué lloras Hermione? – pero Hermione no le contestaba simplemente estaba llorando con mucho sentimiento.

- ¿Ginny? – dijo Harry en tono autoritario viendo directamente a su novia.

- Solamente le dije que se consiguiera un hombre para que le diera un hijo y así nos dejara en paz.

- Ven acá – le dijo Harry quitándole a Victoire de los brazos y dándosela a Ron para después jalar del brazo a Ginny sacándola de la habitación.

- No le hagas caso – le dijo Ron a Hermione una vez que se quedaron solos.

- Yo no le he hecho nada para que me insulte de esa manera – Ron dejo a Victoire en el corral con sus juguetes.

- Ginny era la consentida de Bill, eran muy unidos hasta que él se fue con Fleur a Francia.

- Pero no es mi culpa.

- Lo se, pero créeme que a la que mas le dolió que Bill se fuera fue a Ginny. Tal vez no lo sepas – se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama – pero Fleur la insultaba a veces.

- No te creo.

- Bueno tal vez insultar no, pero si le decía que era una niña sin chiste: flaca, pecosa y que no tenia los ojos de color bonito como los de Bill. Fleur hacia llorar a Ginny muchas veces.

- A mi solo me decía que era muy poco femenina.

- Hermione, Ginny tiene algo que decirte – llegó Harry con Ginny.

- Discúlpame Hermione – dijo Ginny viendo el techo, claramente obligada por su novio a decir dichas palabras.

- No te preocupes.

- No, si no me preocupo – Harry fulmino con la mirada a Ginny – voy a llevar a Victoire de compras, quiero comprarle ropa mas…casual – no sabia que palabra utilizar, ya que Hermione y Fleur le compraban vestidos de princesas – tu sabes para que ande mas cómoda – volteo a ver a Harry y este solo levanto la ceja. Ginny suspiro - ¿quieres acompañarnos?

- De acuerdo, pero debo de ir a comprar despensa.

- Ginny también te puede acompañar – le dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Si puedes Ginebra.

- Esta bien…si puedo – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione se sorprendió que afuera de la casa las estuviera esperando un carro muy elegante con chofer incluido. Fueron a las mejores plazas comerciales de Londres donde solo había tiendas de marcas reconocidas. Ginny le compraba a Victoire ropa, zapatos, aretes, adornos para el cabello y juguetes, el pobre chofer venia cargando un sin fin de bolsas y cajas. Durante todo el trayecto, Ginny ignoro a Hermione, era claro que no la quería ahí, pero eso si, firmó autógrafos y se tomo fotos muy sonriente con admiradores cada vez que se lo pedían.

Cuando Ginny decidió entrar a una tienda de ropa para comprarse algo ella, Hermione no tuvo de otra más que seguirla. Cargando a Victoire se puso a ver las blusas, eran muy bonitas pero en especial una le llamó la atención. Sonrió dispuesta a comprársela pero cuando vio el precio se asusto, así que mejor la dejo donde estaba.

- ¿Por qué no te la compras? – le pregunto Ginny con varias blusas en las manos lista para pagarlas.

- No, es que ya me queda poco dinero ahorrado.

- Dile a Ron que te de, él tiene mucho dinero.

- Ayer me dio pero para cosas de la casa, no pienso utilizar su dinero para mis cosas personales.

- Entonces deberías trabajar.

- Es lo que le dije pero no esta de acuerdo en dejar a Victoire en una guardería.

- Claro que no, Vic es muy pequeña aun.

- Supongo que tendré que esperar a que Victoire este en el kinder para poder buscar un trabajo.

- Tal vez – se fue Ginny a pagar su ropa.

Hermione al ver a Ginny alejarse se dio cuenta que no era para nada como la había descrito Fleur. Ginny era bonita, carismática y le gustaba vestirse muy bien.

Cuando fueron al supermercado a comprar la despensa, Ginny aprovecho para comprarle algo a su novio, ahora que ya no estaba Ron viviendo con él, el departamento era un caos mayor. Hermione se surtió para hacer de comer durante toda la semana tanto para Victoire como para ella y Ron.

Cuando llegaron de regreso a la casa de Harry (ahora de Ron y Hermione) Ron estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala mientras que Harry revisaba unos papeles muy concentrado. Ginny subió a Victoire para acostarla en la cama ya que venia dormida. Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a acomodar la despensa en la cocina.

- Eres muy amable Harry.

- No es nada.

- Por cierto, no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con Ginny por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes, conozco a mi novia muy bien y ella me conoce a mí. A veces suele ser berrinchuda y terca, tanto que me dan ganas de acostarla en mis piernas y darle una par de nalgadas para que se controle – le dijo acomodando la fruta en una canastilla – pero por ahora mis regaños han surtido efecto porque ni sus padres han podido controlarla.

- De todas maneras, no quiero ser la causante de sus problemas.

- ¿Te molesto durante las compras?

- No, de hecho casi ni me habló.

- Dale tiempo, tal vez hasta lleguen a ser buenas amigas – Hermione soltó una risa.

- ¿Se puede saben porque tan contentos? – Llego Ginny a la cocina muy seria – oh perdón ¿interrumpí algo?

- No, claro que no Ginny – le contesto rápidamente Hermione preocupada.

- Le estaba diciendo a Hermione que tal vez tu y ella podrían ser buenas amigas.

- Si claro, tanto que hasta podríamos compartir el novio.

- ¡Ginny! – Se enojo Harry – no digas tonterías.

- Será mejor que me vaya.

Hermione salió rápidamente de la cocina, Ginny la miraba de una manera muy dura y Harry se tomaba el cabello enojado.

- Ya estuvo bueno ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué tan amable con ella? Desde que llego las has tratado de lo mejor.

- ¿Ahora resulta que estas celosa?

- Pues si fíjate, nunca eres tan amable con una mujer. La recibes con una sonrisa, le ofreces tu casa, la defiendes, le ayudas con la despensa ¿Qué sigue?

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A que viene toda esta escenita de celos? – Le dijo Harry ya mas tranquilo – tu no eres así – Ginny lo abrazo por el cuello y Harry empezó a acariciarle el cabello - ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿En realidad estas celosa?

- Si.

- Ginny tu sabes que yo no tengo ojos mas que para ti.

- Lo se, pero…

- ¿Pero que?

- Tengo miedo Harry. Cuando Bill conoció a Fleur cambio su forma de ser. Antes era lindo, cariñoso y detallista conmigo, pero ella se lo llevo con su carita de niña buena.

- Yo no soy Bill, además él tenia derecho a hacer su vida con quien quisiera, yo la quiero hacer contigo – le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Se quiere llevar a Victoire.

- Ella y Ron van a estar a prueba.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ron jamás pasara esa prueba. Tú lo conoces y es un desastre total, en cambio ella cuida a Victoire de maravilla.

- Hermione no podrá tener a Victoire al menos que sea con la custodia compartida. A ella más que a nadie le conviene pasar la evaluación y va a ayudar a Ron en todo lo necesario ¿Por qué mejor no la ayudas? – Ginny bufó – escúchame corajitos. Tú y ella juntas pueden hacer que Ron apruebe la evaluación.

- Lo voy a pensar – dijo después de unos segundos.

- Bueno eso ya es ganancia.

- Entonces…tu…no…

- ¿Yo? Yo estoy enamorado de una pelirroja enojona, berrinchuda, caprichosa, bonita, encantadora y ahora celosa.

- Te amo.

- Yo también ¿Te quedas esta noche en mi departamento?

- No, mañana…mañana tengo una junta – le dijo algo nerviosa.

- ¿Una junta? – Harry frunció el ceño - ¿Con quien?

- Víctor Krum.

- ¿Krum? ¿Otra vez Krum? ¿Ahora que quiere?

- Lo mismo que yo – lo tomo del brazo para sentarse en el comedor – Harry, a Víctor le esta pasando lo mismo que a nosotros con su fundación.

- Ginny ya hemos hablado de eso. No puedes atender a todos los niños discapacitados de Inglaterra.

- Krum me escribió diciéndome que ha encontrado un par de patrocinadores e inversionistas que están interesados en la fundación de niños discapacitados, así que me propuso asociarnos – le dijo con un brillo en los ojos - ¿Te das cuenta amor? Podríamos abrir más centros de rehabilitación y así ayudar a muchos niños para que puedan caminar y volar.

- ¿Asociarte con Víctor Krum? ¿Una fundación de dos jugadores profesionales de Quidditch?

- Krum dice que eso le llama mucho la atención a los inversionistas y nosotros usaríamos nuestra publicidad para darle más ganancias a la fundación.

- Sabes que ese tipo no lo trago. Desde que andaba de tras de ti…

- Lo hacia para que lo asesorara con su fundación y nada mas.

- Entonces mañana viene para hablar de eso.

- Si, me dijo que iba a contratar unos abogados para que nos asesoraran ¿Me apoyas Potter?

- Sabes que si.

Hermione se había quedado dormida junto con Victoire, estaba muy cansada por no dormir en la noche y además por haber ido de compras por horas. A pesar de que Victoire se despertó antes que ella, Ron la había dejado dormir un poco más. Se llevo a la pequeña a la sala y se puso a jugar con ella acostado en la alfombra.

Después de un par de horas, Hermione se despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor. Se levantó encontrando la cena ya lista y Victoire comiéndose su papilla en su sillita.

- ¿Tu cocinaste?

- Claro que no, fue Ginny – Hermione hizo una mueca con la boca.

- ¿Y donde esta ella?

- Se fue con Harry. Mañana tenía una junta con Víctor Krum para lo de su fundación.

- ¿Ginny tiene una fundación?

- Si, bueno ella y Harry, solo que Ginny es la que la maneja mas. Es un centro de rehabilitación para niños que no pueden caminar – Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida. Fleur le había dicho que Ginny era tan egocéntrica que nunca se preocupaba por los demás – a Ginny le encantan los niños. Si no esta de gira jugando, entrenando o con Harry, esta cuidando a los niños de su fundación.

- No sabia y yo que le dije que no se podía llevar a Vic porque era capaz de dejarla olvidada.

- ¿Le dijiste eso? – le preguntó Ron riéndose – pues tienes suerte que no se te fuera encima para golpearte.

- Esta delicioso – le dijo Hermione al probar la cena hecha por Ginny.

- Ginny siempre le ayudaba a mi mamá a cocinar, es por eso que sabe hacerlo casi igual que ella.

Hermione se quedo callada y siguió cenando. Estaba muy confundida al darse cuenta de que no todo lo que Fleur le decía era verdad. Para empezar, Ron no era un vago sin oficio ni beneficio, era simplemente un chico normal dedicado a su trabajo, con sus defectos claro, pero aun así no era una mala persona. No entendía porque Fleur siempre hablaba mal de los Weasley, tal vez por miedo a perder a Bill y que se regresara a Inglaterra con su familia.

Bueno en todas las historias hay alguna persona mala, asi que ahora le toco a Fleur ser la mala de la historia. A mi el personaje de Fleur en los libros me encanta, la admiro mucho porque a pesar de que era una descendiente de veela se caso con Bill aun desfigurado de la cara, y peleó con él en la guerra, asi que no la odio ni me cae mal.

Nunca habia escrito algo de Ginny y Hermione como enemigas, fue divertido!

Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione ya se sentía desesperada encerrada todo el día en la casa. Adoraba cuidar a Victoire pero sentía que ella, como mujer, se estaba hundiendo poco a poco.

Toda su vida empezaba a ser una rutina: levantarse, cambiar a Vic, darle de almorzar, lavar, limpiar, hacer de comer, dormir y bañar a Vic, etc. Y eso sin contar las discusiones diarias con Ron por no ordenar su cuarto, levantar su ropa tirada, darle dulces a Victoire y enseñarle malos modales que para Ron eran divertidos.

Ver a Ginny vestida y peinada muy hermosa para salir con Harry, mientras que ella llevaba solo un chongo mal hecho y la ropa sucia por toda la comida que Victoire le tiraba, la deprimía aun mas.

Extrañaba su vida en Francia. No era que fuera muy popular, pero al menos tenía a sus amigas de la universidad con las que salía de vez en cuando a tomar una copa. Extrañaba también las veces que salía con Fleur de compras y al cine, mientras que Bill cuidaba a Victoire.

Todo eso había quedado atrás. Ahora tenia que vivir en esa pesadilla.

Una tarde llego Ginny muy nerviosa. Hermione estaba leyendo unos libros en el comedor pero no la tomo en cuenta, estaba acostumbrada a que Ginny llegara como si fuera su casa y que ella simplemente fuera como un mueble mas.

- Hermione – ella levanto su mirada con el ceño fruncido, extrañada de que por primera vez Ginny le dirigiera la palabra al llevar - ¿Ron esta aquí?

- Si, esta dormido con Victoire.

- Gracias.

Hermione se quedo completamente anonadada por la amabilidad de Ginny. La vió subir las escaleras pero continuo con su lectura sin darle mucha importancia.

Mas tarde, Ginny bajó las escaleras ya mas tranquila, se fue a la cocina pasando frente a Hermione sin decirle absolutamente nada. Minutos después bajo Ron completamente rojo y enojado.

- ¡Ginebra!

- ¿Qué pasa Ron?

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

- Aquí estoy – Ginny salió de la cocina comiéndose una emparedado.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Ron tenía en su mano una prueba de embarazo.

- No se que es eso – le dijo Ginny nerviosa.

- ¡SABES QUE ES! ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Harry fue capaz de embarazarte?

- Eh…

- CONTESTA.

- Es mía – le dijo Hermione – esa prueba de embarazo es mía.

Tanto Ron como Ginny voltearon a verla con los ojos bien abiertos. Ron porque no podía creer que Hermione pudiera estar embarazada y Ginny porque jamás se imagino que ella fuera capaz de ayudarla después de cómo la trataba.

- ¿Tuya?

- Si ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

- Pero tú no sales con nadie ¿Has sido capaz de meter a un hombre aquí? – le pregunto fulminándola con la mirada.

- Claro que no. Antes de venir aquí… en Francia…un amigo y yo… bueno no te voy a dar los detalles ¿o si?

- No, claro que no – le dijo Ron con una pizca de fastidio - ¿Y bien? – Hermione volteo a ver a Ginny y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Negativo. No estoy embarazada.

- Excelente, otro bebe en la casa me volvería loco.

- ¿Otro bebe? – llegó Harry.

- Si, pensé que Ginny se había hecho esta prueba de embarazo – Harry se puso pálido en cuestión de milésimas de segundo – pero era de Hermione.

- Oh…

- ¿Te imaginas si hubiera sido de Ginny realmente? – Le pregunto Ron a Harry – Estarías muerto hermano, bien muerto y todos los Weasley manchados de sangre – le dio una palmada en la espalda y subió dejando a Harry completamente blanco.

- Gin…Ginny.

- Salió negativo Harry, y no entiendo porque le tenemos que tener miedo a mis hermanos.

- ¿Miedo? Como a ti no te encerraron en la habitación de Ron para "hablar" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos - contigo cuando empezamos a ser novios, me leyeron la cartilla Ginny y fueron muy claros conmigo.

- Maldita sea, odio ser la única mujer y la mas pequeña ¿Por qué tuve que tener unos hermanos así?

- ¿Y me lo preguntas a mi? – dijo Harry limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

- Hermione – le dijo Ginny algo apenada – gracias.

- No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Harry.

- Gracias Hermione, me has salvado el pellejo.

- De nada, pero deberían ser mas cuidadosos.

- Ya vez Ginny ¿Por qué dejaste la prueba de embarazo donde Ron la pudiera encontrar?

- Idiota – Ginny le dio un golpe en la cabeza – si dejaras de ser tan calenturiento no tendría que hacerme esas pruebas.

- Son los dos – les dijo Hermione – Y será mejor que ya se vayan porque Ron puede bajar y seguir haciendo preguntas.

- Si, mejor.

- Miedoso, pero ¿Por qué no te acuerdas de mis hermanos cuando te pones muy cariñoso…?

Hermione suspiró cuando Harry cerró la puerta de la casa. Volvió a su lectura pero ya no pudo concentrarse. ¿Embarazada? ¿Algún día llegaría a ser mamá? Nunca se había enamorado. Había salido con varios chicos pero nunca tuvo un novio formal. Lo había soñado muchas veces, más cuando veía a Bill y a Fleur más felices que nunca, ella quería algo igual, pero estaba muy difícil de conseguirlo.

- Vic tiene hambre – le dijo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Enseguida le preparo su comida.

- Yo también tengo hambre.

- De acuerdo – dijo ya resignada.

- Por cierto, hoy tengo cita con una chica en la noche.

- Pero Ron, quedamos que hoy tu cuidarías a Victoire.

- Ya lo se, pero salió una cita ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Cancelarla.

- ¿Estas loca? Esta guapísima.

- Ron quiero estudiar y Victoire no me deja.

- Mañana estudias.

- Eso me dijiste ayer y todo porque te querías ir con tus amigos.

- Pues si, ahí conocí a Gloria y la invité a cenar hoy.

- Ron…

- Mira Hermione, yo no tengo la culpa que tú no salgas con nadie.

- ¿Pues a donde salgo? No conozco a nadie.

- Ese no es mi problema.

Hermione no le quedo de otra que cuidar a Victoire. Ron simplemente se arreglo, le dio un beso a su sobrina y salió de la casa muy contento. Estaba harta, ni siquiera habían tenido la primera visita de la trabajadora social y ya quería mandar a volar todo. Definitivamente nunca pasarían la evaluación si Ron era un cabeza dura. Vio a la pequeña dormida en sus brazos y tomo fuerzas, por ella aguantaría lo necesario.

A la mañana siguiente todo era exactamente igual. Escucho la puerta cerrarse, señal de que Ron ya se iba a trabajar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta a que hora había llegado la noche anterior. Se dio un baño y se puso frente al espejo para peinarse pero ¿peinarse para que? ¿Para estar encerrada todo el día? Como le gustaría regresar el tiempo y volver a ser la chica que se levantaba temprano, se arreglaba para salir a trabajar y todo el día estaba ocupada hablando con abogados y tratando diferentes temas. No, ahora ya no había nada de eso. Solo se paso el cepillo por el cabello unas cuantas veces y se volvió recoger el cabello con una liga.

Mientras le daba su papilla a Victoire, llego Ginny para llevarle unos juguetes que recién le había comprado a su sobrina. La pequeña se puso feliz de ver a su tía, ya la reconocía a la perfección por ser la tía que siempre le llevaba regalos.

- Hermione, de nuevo mil gracias por lo de ayer.

- Ya te dije que lo hice por Harry, él ha sido muy amable conmigo.

- Si, la verdad es que lo sacaste de un buen problema. Mis hermanos aun me siguen viendo como una niña, por más que me peleo con ellos para hacerlos entender todo lo contrario, simplemente no entienden. Bill era el que mas me protegía – Hermione frunció el ceño al ver que Ginny le empezara a platicar de su vida – siempre me cuidaba. Cuando supo que Harry era mi novio, se puso muy contento por mi, pero en cuanto vio a Harry lo jalo de la camisa y le dijo "si por tu culpa derrama una lagrima, te mueres Potter" – Ginny se limpió una lagrima – me sentía segura cuando estaba conmigo.

- Lo siento mucho Ginny. Bill también era mi amigo.

- Lo se – le dijo limpiándose toda la cara – Bill era amigo de todos.

- Y fue muy feliz con Fleur, de eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Qué lees? – le dijo Ginny cambiando el tema, no le gustaba hablar de Fleur y Bill como pareja.

- Estoy estudiando los Códigos de Leyes de Inglaterra.

- ¿Para que?

- Soy abogada.

- ¿En serio? No sabía.

- Si, en Francia estaba trabajando en un despacho de abogados, era pasante, pero al menos aprendía mucho y tomaba experiencia.

- Vaya, vaya, al menos no eres una cabeza hueca como Fleur.

- No hables así de ella.

- Apuesto mi escoba a que ella no te hablaba muy bien de mi – Hermione bajo la mirada – lo sabía.

- Solo le parecía mal que tu jugaras Quidditch – Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- Y mira nada más lo que logré jugando Quidditch ¿Alguna vez te dijo que yo era famosa?

- No, lo supe después de que ella murió.

- Envidiosa, siempre me tuvo envidia. Cuando Bill estaba conmigo hacia hasta lo imposible porque se fuera con ella. No entiendo porque a ti si te quería ¿Acaso tu no tenias algo que ella envidiara?

- Ella siempre fue muy buena conmigo, cuando murieron mis padres su familia me cuido y prácticamente me adoptaron.

- Su familia…ahora entiendo ¿Fleur tenia mas amigas aparte de ti?

- No.

- Claro, era de esperarse: La chica que no tengo nada que envidiarle, puede ser mí amiga – Hermione bajo la mirada - ¿Sabes? No dudo que tú seas una buena abogada, pero lo que necesitas es carácter, porque no me vas a negar que estas aquí porque te pusiste como una leona con Ron ¿o me equivoco?

- Estaba desesperada.

- Y no te culpo, al contrario, te felicito. Ya vez como a veces es necesario no ser como una chica fina y culta para lograr sus objetivos. Fleur lo sabía perfectamente, ella era de dos caras.

- ¿A que viene todo esto?

- Harry me pidió que te ayudara con Ron para las evaluaciones con la trabajadora social.

- ¿Y tu en que me puedes ayudar con tu hermano?

- Recuerda que he crecido con hombres y conozco perfectamente a mi hermanito.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no le dices que te acuestas con Harry?

- Si ya lo hice, pero no me creyó, me dijo que yo era apenas una niña y que no sabía nada de sexo, si será idiota soy un año menor que él. Además, Harry le dijo que no era cierto, miedoso – resopló - Pero al tema ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

- Supongo que si, mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto, mejor.

- ¿Sabes cuando viene la trabajadora social?

- Ni idea.

- Pues bien ¿Por donde empezamos?

Hermione empezó a contarle a Ginny la infinidad de problemas que tiene con Ron. Cosa que no se le hizo nada extraño a la pelirroja. Empezó con lo desordenado que era y terminó quejándose con las constantes salidas que hacia, tomándose muy poco tiempo para estar con la niña.

- ¿Así como vamos a pasar la evaluación si casi no esta aquí? Cuando cuida a Victoire solo se pone a jugar con ella y le enseña a sacar la lengua, a jugar con tierra, arrastrarse por toda la casa; cuando le da de comer se ensucia mas él que la niña.

- Hermione – le dijo Ginny después de observarla detenidamente – tu tienes la culpa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Estas loca?

- Claro que no. Ron es así porque sabe que estas tu para solucionarle todo.

- Si se ensucia Victoire ¿Quién la baña?

- Pues yo.

- ¿Si decide irse con los amigos, quien la cuida?

- Yo.

- Ahí esta. Debes de dejarlo solo.

- No, seria capaz de ahogarla o…

- Ron es bruto, pero recuerda que es auror.

- No, Ginny, no creo que sea buena idea, además ¿A dónde me voy?

- No se…de compras.

- No tengo dinero.

- Pues salte a trabajar.

- ¿Quién cuida a Victoire? – Ginny rodó los ojos.

- Contigo no se puede – se cruzo de brazos – espera ¿me dijiste que eras abogada?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Déjamelo a mí.

- ¿A ti? – alzó una ceja.

- Mira, sé que no me soportas, ni yo te soporto a ti, pero quiero a mi sobrina con nosotros.

- Yo también la quiero.

- Pues bien, no queda de otra que trabajar juntas para que el baboso de mi hermano no arruine todo.

Hermione no estaba muy convencida de aliarse con Ginny, pero ya lo había intentado todo con Ron y simplemente no podía más.

Mientras Harry dormía placidamente, Ginny creó un plan. Sabía que iba a meter en graves problemas a su hermano pero era necesario. Además de eso, Víctor había aceptado su sugerencia de contratar a Hermione como la abogada de la fundación que querían crear juntos.

- Harry, Harry despierta.

- Mmm...

- Necesito que me mantengas informada sobre las misiones que vaya a tener Ron.

- ¿Para que?

- Para tenerlo bien vigilado.

- ¿Vigilado?

- Me pediste que le ayudara a Hermione ¿no? – Harry se recargo sobre su codo preocupado.

- ¿Qué estas tramando, Ginny?

- Que Ron y Hermione pasen la evaluación para la custodia compartida, amor.

- Te conozco perfectamente Weasley – le dijo Harry apuntándola con el dedo.

- Hermione es una enemiga muy peligrosa, si no pasan la evaluación hará hasta lo imposible para quitarnos a la niña, así que el único que es capaz de mantener a Victoire en la familia es el bruto de Ron.

- Es tu hermano, no lo llames así.

- Si sigue como hasta ahora, no van a pasar la evaluación.

- Lo sé, Ron se comporta como siempre, no hace nada por Victoire.

- Pero eso va a cambiar.

- Lo veo muy difícil ¿Cuántas veces le has dicho que recoja sus cosas y nunca te ha hecho caso? Ni siquiera tu madre ha logrado que levante su plato de la mesa.

- Hermione tiene el carácter cuando se lo propone, todo es cuestión de darle una ayudadita y nada más.

- ¿Y tu se la vas a dar? – le pregunto Harry levantando la ceja.

- Por mi sobrina soy capaz de todo. Hermione y yo trabajaremos juntas y seremos como unas adorables enemigas.

Al día siguiente, Molly había hecho una comida especial. Charlie y Tonks (su esposa) habían ido de visita a Londres y eso era motivo de celebración. Hermione no tuvo de otra que aceptar acompañarlos porque querían ver a Victoire, así que le dijo a Ron que prepara todo para viajar por polvos flu a la Madriguera.

A pesar de ya conocer las tradiciones de los Weasley, aun no se acostumbraba. Tanta gente y hablando todos al mismo tiempo, la estresaba. Estaba acostumbrada a las comidas silenciosas. Primero con sus padres, eran solamente ellos tres, y después con los Delacour donde eran únicamente Fleur, Gabrielle, los padres de Fleur y ella. Si alguien quería hablar, los demás se callaban ¿acaso eso era tan difícil?

Pegó un brinco que la hizo tropezar con una mesa. Los gemelos habían lanzado unos fuegos artificiales dentro de la casa y todos gritaban. Inmediatamente busco a Victoire pensando que estaría asustada pero se sorprendió al ver que uno de los gemelos la tenia cargada y reía a carcajadas muy divertida.

Salió de la casa, necesitaba respirar aire puro, tanta gente la ahogaba. Se puso a caminar por los alrededores de la Madriguera, todo era precioso. Subió por la colina y se sentó a observar el gran paisaje.

Tardó aproximadamente una hora en regresar, esperaba que ya todos estuvieran algo tranquilos o bien, que Ron le dijera que ya se tenían que ir.

Mientras mas se acercaba a la casa por el patio trasero, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Ron! ¿Por qué esta Victoire con ese gnomo?

- Lo esta persiguiendo.

- Pero…pero ¡Esta sucio! – Ron se encogió de hombros – no puedo creer que la hayas dejado gatear en la tierra… ¿no la has cambiado de pañal? – le pregunto en cuanto la cargo.

- Pensé que lo habías hecho tú.

Hermione se llevo a Victoire adentro de la casa sumamente enojada. Minutos después salió furiosa.

- Ronald ¿Dónde esta la ropa de Victoire?

- En la casa.

- Te dije que preparas la pañalera.

- Eso hice, puse pañales.

- ¿Y un cambio de ropa, talco, toallitas húmedas, leche? Un momento...trajiste su leche ¿verdad?

- Tú me dijiste: prepara la pañalera ¿y que se entiende por eso? Pañales.

- Eres un – empezó a golpearlo con la pañalera – idiota.

- Oye, cálmate.

- ¿Qué va a comer Victoire?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí hay comida.

- Victoire come papillas.

- Victoire tiene dientes, puede comer comida normal.

- Le puede hacer daño.

- ¡Eres una paranoica! ¡No te soporto!

- Ron, Hermione – salió Harry – la trabajadora social esta en la sala.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, hasta que Harry les hizo señas de que entraran a la casa lo más pronto posible. Hermione se sacudió la ropa y se paso las manos por el cabello, mientras que Ron estaba completamente pálido.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Hermione vio lo que jamás hubiera pensado: todos los Weasley estaban sentados y callados alrededor de la trabajadora social, solo faltaba Molly y Victoire. Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Victoire estaba completamente sucia y Ron no había traído ropa limpia. Primera nota de la evaluación: reprobados.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lavender Brown y voy a llevar el caso de Victoire Weasley – dijo sonriendo pero con la mirada puesta en Ron - ¿Quiénes son los padrinos?

- Yo soy la madrina.

- Y yo el padrino – Lavender sonrió aun más con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Y donde esta la pequeña?

- Aquí esta – dijo Molly bajando por las escaleras con la niña recién bañada y con ropa que ella misma le había hecho.

- Pero es preciosa, se parece a usted señor Weasley – le dijo a Ron. Hermione simplemente la fulmino con la mirada.

- Papá – dijo Victoire en cuanto vio a Ron ofreciéndole los brazos. Ron la cargo en seguida.

- Se ven preciosos juntos y lo llama papá.

- Pensé que las evaluaciones iban a ser donde vivimos – dijo Hermione apretando los puños.

- Así es, solo que no me pusieron la dirección, solo tenía la de esta casa.

Después de que Lavender entrevisto a toda la familia, anunció que la próxima visita sería aproximadamente en 15 días.

Hermione estaba furiosa, era claro que esta primera visita ella había sido completamente ignorada, ella quien había sido la que mas había cuidado a Victoire. Tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas, Ron estaba ganando hasta ahora, la tal Lavender había quedado fascinada con la familia Weasley, en especial con Ron. Sin saber porque, eso la hizo enfurecer mas.

Cuando Ron entró a la habitación de Ginny para decirle a Hermione que ya se fueran, ella cerró la puerta de inmediato. Pero Ginny y Harry se dieron cuenta de esto y se pusieron detrás de la puerta para escuchar todo.

- De una vez te advierto que no te vas a salir con la tuya.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Le estuviste coqueteando a la trabajadora social, quieres quitarme a Victoire.

- Habíamos quedado en que tendríamos la custodia compartida ¿no?

- Exactamente, pero ahora veo que tus intenciones son otras.

- A ver Hermione ¿Cuáles? – se cruzo de brazos Ron.

- Quieres enamorar a Lavender para hacerme a un lado rápidamente. Sabes que no vas a pasar la evaluación y quieres tener un as bajo la manga.

- ¿Y si fuera eso cierto?

- Te arrepentirías toda la vida. No descansaría hasta quitarte a Victoire, ahora que vivimos juntos tengo mucho mas material que antes, te puedo hundir Ronald Weasley. Yo puedo pasar por encima de esa trabajadora social si me lo propongo, así que no te conviene tenerme como enemiga.

Ron salió enojado de la habitación, solo vio de reojo a Ginny y a Harry quienes se hicieron los despistados en cuanto salió Ron. Ginny jaló de la mano a Harry para buscar a Percy, quien se encontraba en su antigua habitación.

- Percy ¿Qué pasaría si la trabajadora social decidiera dejarle Victoire a Ron?

- Seria lo más acertado.

- ¿Puede hacerlo?

- Si, eso fue lo que dijo el juez en un comienzo, pero después Ron cambio de opinión aceptando la custodia compartida.

- Porque lo amenazó Hermione.

- Creo que si.

- ¿Tu crees que Hermione puede quitarle a Victoire? – Percy suspiro –

- Para serte sincero, si. Ron no podría cuidar a Victoire él solo, es un completo desastre, y eso lo sabe Hermione. Ella es una abogada y sabría manejar muy bien el caso.

- ¿Y porque no lo ha hecho ya?

- Porque seria un proceso largo. A veces se llega a tardar hasta dos, tres años o hasta más, todo ese tiempo la niña estaría con quien el juez habría determinado. La custodia compartida es más rápido y lógico mas sano, sin tantos problemas.

- Demonios – bufo Ginny – estamos perdidos.

- No creo que Hermione haga eso. Todo ese tiempo que ella pelearía por Victoire no podría verla y obvio que yo se lo haría mas tardado.

- Pero esta enojada, volvió a amenazar a Ron. Al parecer no le gustó nada que la trabajadora social estuviera muy risueña con todos nosotros.

- Aquí la única solución es que pasen la evaluación de la custodia compartida.

- Lo que eso significa – dijo Harry.

- Que Ron haga su parte – concluyo Ginny.

* * *

><p>Tenía que acercar un poco a Ginny y a Hermione, por eso lo de la prueba de embarazo, así como Ron y Harry con Hermione en la piedra filosofar con el trol.<p>

¿Charlie casado con Tonks? Bueno como no va a salir Lupin pues ahí la deje, en otro fic también los había puesto de pareja, al fin y al cabo Molly la quería de nuera ¿no?

Mil gracias por todos los reviews, sé que me tarde un poco pero es que estaba al 100% con el Callejón Diagon, ya saben, cuando entra la inspiración hay que lograrla.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Llevaban una semana sin hablarse mas que lo necesario. Ron agradecía a Merlín por eso, mientras que Hermione solo se dedicaba a maldecir en silencio cada vez que él pasaba frente a ella con aire despreocupado.

Y para empeorar mas las cosas, no habían pasado los 15 días y Lavender Brown ya los había visitado dos veces. La primera con el pretexto de que solo iba a revisar el lugar en donde vivían y la segunda porque se confundió en fechas y pensó que era el cumpleaños de Victoire. Hermione estaba furiosa, porque era más que obvio que esa tipa solo iba a ver a Ron, ya que en la primera visita ni siquiera vio la casa y en la segunda, jamás pregunto por Victoire.

Hermione ya preparaba detenidamente todos los papeles en caso de que Ron quisiera quitarle a la niña, ya no confiaba en él y mucho menos en esa trabajadora social.

Ginny llegaba de un viaje con el equipo de las Arpías, en donde aprovecho para cómprale muchas otras cosas mas a su sobrina.

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola – le contesto fríamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Y tu que crees que me pasa? Tu hermano quiere quitarme a Victoire.

- Claro que no ¿De donde sacas eso?

- Lavender Brown ha venido a buscarlo y no se porque sospecho que ya han salido juntos – Ginny resopló de lado – lo mas seguro es que quiera tenerla en el bolsillo para que haga lo que él quiera. Pero ya mande una carta al ministerio.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, puse una queja de esa tipa.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – se asusto Ginny.

- Porque es lógico que no va a hacer bien su trabajo. A ella le importa Ron y no Victoire.

- Pero esto puede perjudicar las cosas.

- ¿Para quién? ¿Para los Weasley? – le pregunto Hermione alzando la ceja.

- Para los dos.

- No me importa, si la decisión de compartir la custodia va a tardar mas, estoy dispuesta a esperar, pero si Ron pretende jugar sucio utilizando a esa niñita tonta, eso si que no lo voy a permitir.

- ¿Cuándo es la próxima visita de la trabajadora social?

- Se supone que mañana, al menos que quiera ver a Ron hoy en la noche.

- Vendré mañana para hablar con Ron.

Y como era de esperarse, Ron llegó tarde a la casa porque se había ido a tomar unos tragos con unos amigos del trabajo. La verdad es que Hermione estaba tan molesta, que ni siquiera había recogido la casa, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que menos veía la supuesta trabajadora social.

Ginny llegó temprano con Harry para estar en la visita programada. Lo que encontraron fue un completo caos: juguetes tirados en el piso, trastes sin lavar, Ron había dejado camisa y zapatos en las escaleras y la mesa llena de tazas de café y libros de Hermione.

Hermione, sin decir una palabra, le entregó a Victoire a Ginny y se dispuso a seguir estudiando.

- ¿Ya comió?

- Si, como siempre, ya le di de comer, ya la bañe y la cambié ¿Y Ron? Dormido.

- Iré a despertarlo – dijo Harry.

- Hermione entiendo que estés molesta.

- No, Ginny, no lo entiendes. Estoy en un país extraño para mi, viviendo con un trol que me hace la vida imposible, he dejado de ser quien era, mi carrera se ha ido a la basura, además mi cabello no se me acomoda – se soltó llorando.

- Cálmate, Vic te esta viendo.

- Perdóname mi vida – le quito de los brazos a Victoire – todo lo que sea necesario lo haré por ti.

Ginny sintió lastima por Hermione, abrazaba a Victoire con mucho sentimiento, se puso en su lugar y comprendió lo mal que la estaría pasando.

- Mamá – susurro Victoire cuando abrazaba a Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- Mamá.

- Te dijo mamá – se sorprendió Ginny – a Ron le dice papá y ahora a ti te dice mamá.

- Oh cariño, si tu mamá estuviera aquí.

- Si Fleur estuviera aquí, te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros – le dijo Ron señalando a Ginny, Harry y a él – estuviéramos aquí.

- Cállate Ron, Victoire le acaba de decir mamá a Hermione.

- Preciosa – Ron acaricio una mejilla de la pequeña - cualquier mujer es mejor madre que la tuya, así que puedes llamarle a quien quieras mamá.

- Púdrete, Ron – le dijo Harry.

Ron se fue riéndose hacia la cocina, mientras que Hermione se limpiaba la cara y le sonreía a Victoire. En eso, llamaron a la puerta y Harry fue quien se dispuso a abrir. Frente a él estaba un hombre alto, de cabello negro y grasiento hasta los hombros, con una nariz larga ganchuda y un aspecto muy serio. Atrás de él, se asomo Lavender Brown, con una mueca en la boca.

- Buscamos al señor Weasley y la señorita Granger.

- Si, claro…pasen.

Harry sintió un escalofrío cuando ese tipo pasó frente a él. En la sala se encontraban Hermione y Ginny jugando con Victoire en el piso.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos…días – dijo Hermione levantándose inmediatamente al ver a ese hombre.

- Mi nombre es Severus Snape, trabajo en el departamento de Desarrollo Integral de la Familia y soy el coordinador de los casos que piden custodias compartidas…como ustedes – dijo viendo toda la casa – ¿El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger?

- Soy yo – dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa – y…y…- Snape levantó la ceja – Ron…esta en…la cocina.

- Iré a buscarlo – dijo Harry.

- ¿Quién cuida a Victoire Weasley? – pregunto Snape viendo la mesa llena de libros y tazas sucias.

- Yo.

- ¿Aquí? – dijo levantando un plato con un pan a medio comer.

- Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que…

- ¿De quien es esta casa?

- De Harry.

- ¿Harry? ¿El tiene alguna relación con la niña?

- Es mi novio – Snape levanto la ceja viendo a Ginny – yo soy la tía de Victoire.

- De modo que solo están viviendo juntos mientras están en evaluación. Apuesto que ni se soportan – dijo viendo tanto a Hermione como a Ron, que ya había llegado junto con Harry – tanto casos como estos.

- Señor Snape le aseguro que hacemos todo lo posible para que Victoire…

- ¿En que trabaja señorita Granger?

- No trabajo, solo cuido a Victoire.

- Y me doy cuenta lo bien que lo hace – dijo con una sonrisa de lado. Hermione lo vio indignada.

- ¿Y usted señor Weasley?

- Soy auror.

- Bien. Tengo entendido que ya llevan casi un mes juntos – ambos asintieron - ¿me podría mostrar como prepara el biberón de la niña?

- ¿Cómo? – Ron se puso pálido.

- Me imagino que usted ya debe de saber lo básico de cómo cuidar a su ahijada.

- Bueno…si.

- ¿Esa ropa y esos zapatos son de usted? – le pregunto Snape apuntando hacia la escalera.

- Si.

- ¿Y me podría decir que hacen ahí?

- Bueno…

- ¿A que hora llego anoche, señor Weasley? – Ron abrió la boca pero no contesto nada – esas reuniones con los aurores son más divertidas que cuidar a una pequeña ¿verdad?

Snape tomaba apuntes en su libreta mientras que Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny se veían entre ellos preocupados. Lavender veía a Ron y trataba de hacerle señas con los ojos para que dijera algo pero simplemente estaban mudos ante la presencia de ese hombre.

- Bien, por hoy eso es todo, tengo suficiente material – dijo viendo toda la casa - Yo personalmente me encargaré de su caso, les advierto que no me gusta avisar con anticipación mis visitas.

- Disculpe, pensé que la señorita… - dijo Ron.

- Ella es mi asistente, pero en base a que recibí una carta en donde no estaban conforme con su desempeño, me vi obligado a tomar yo mismo el caso. Con su permiso.

Lavender fulmino con la mirada tanto a Ginny como a Hermione y salió detrás de su jefe. En cuanto escucharon que cerraron la puerta, Ron volteo a ver a Hermione.

- ¿Fuiste tu? ¿Tú mandaste esa carta? – Hermione no le contesto - ¡Estas loca! Ve lo que provocaste ¡Eres una…una paranoica! Todo lo echaste a perder.

- ¿Qué cosa, Ron? ¿Tus planes con Lavender?

- Al menos a ella la podías mangonear.

- Tu la podías mangonear, a mi ni siquiera me volteaba a ver.

- Queríamos la custodia compartida ¿no? bueno pues ella nos la podía dar, PERO NO, TENIAS QUE ABRIR LA BOCOTA.

- ¡Tu querías a Victoire para ti solo!

- ¿CUANDO HAS VISTO QUE ME QUEDO SOLO CON ELLA? QUERIA QUE ESTO TERMINARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ: TU FELIZ EN FRANCIA Y YO FELIZ SIN TI – Ron estaba rojo del coraje.

- Bueno ya no tiene caso que nos lamentemos – dijo Harry – ahora hay que pensar en como le van a hacer para pasar la evaluación.

- Bueno aquí la genio que nos diga.

- Ya déjame en paz, Ron.

- Aquí el problema es que la primera visita con su trabajador social fue un completo desastre…para los dos – les dijo Ginny.

Hermione se puso a ordenar la mesa en donde ella tenía todos sus libros.

- Ya para que, ya lo vio el tipo ese – le dijo Ron.

- Al menos yo si recojo mis cosas, en cambio tú…

- ¡Yo trabajo!

- ¡Y yo no soy tu sirvienta!

- ¡Ya los dos! – Les gritó Ginny – van a asustar a Victoire.

- Las cosas están mal, si siguen así los dos van a perder a Victoire.

- Harry tiene razón, será mejor que se pongan de acuerdo en como van a solucionar esto.

- Con Ron simplemente no se puede.

- Yo trabajo, en cambio tu no.

- Eso se puede solucionar – dijo Ginny – Hermione ya tiene un trabajo, bueno solo falta que si lo aceptas.

- ¿En donde?

- Víctor Krum necesita un abogado.

- ¿Quién es Víctor Krum?

- Es un jugador internacional de Quidditch, estamos planeando asociarnos para hacer una organización para niños discapacitados.

- Pero él ni siquiera me conoce.

- Yo le hablé de ti – Hermione se sorprendió – y esta de acuerdo en que tu seas su abogada.

- Perfecto – dijo Ron - ¿Y Victoire?

- Gracias a Harry – dijo Ginny. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Harry se encogió de hombros – que nos va a decir tu horario de trabajo, vamos a hacer un plan. Tu te vas muy temprano y sales del ministerio aproximadamente a las cinco de la tarde…

- Cuando hay misiones, no hay…

- En ese caso, Harry nos va a decir ¿verdad, amor? – Ron lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados – bien. El horario de Hermione va a ser a partir de las diez de la mañana, y a veces puede traerse trabajo a casa, o en ocasiones va a tener que viajar con Víctor.

- ¿Quién va a cuidar a Victoire?

- Mamá – dijo Ginny sonriendo – ya esta todo arreglado. Hermione si necesitas trabajar en casa, puedes hacerlo en la Madriguera hasta que llegue Ron, es decir, cinco de la tarde. Si tienes que irte, mamá cuidara de la niña – volteo a ver a Ron – hasta las cinco de la tarde.

- Hay ocasiones en que salgo mas tarde.

- Porque te quedas platicando – Ron volteo a ver a Harry con ganas de despellejarlo – pero eso ya se terminó, porque en cuanto sea la hora de salida, tanto tu como Harry se van de inmediato a la madriguera.

- ¿Harry para que?

- Porque yo le voy a ayudar a mi mamá cuando tenga tiempo – Hermione le sonrió – yo también quiero a mi sobrina conmigo y voy a poner de mi parte, así como Harry también.

- Harry – resopló Ron.

- Harry le contrató un elfo domestico a mamá para que le ayudara con las labores de limpieza, y así poder cuidar mas a Victoire. Como ves, Ron, todos estamos ayudando, así que será mejor que tú también pongas de tu parte.

- Gracias, Ginny – le dijo Hermione.

- De nada. Vamos con mamá para ponernos de acuerdo en todo y después te llevo con Víctor.

Hermione y Ginny recogieron por medio de magia el desorden que habían dejado en la casa, con excepción del que había dejado Ron. En cuanto salieron de la casa, Ron jaló de la camisa a Harry y lo empujó hacia la pared.

- Eres un traidor.

- Suéltame.

- Se suponía que eras mi amigo.

- Y lo soy – le dijo Harry soltándose de Ron – pero no por eso estoy de acuerdo en la vida que llevas.

- Así eras tú, hasta que mi hermana te embrujó.

- Me enamoré – Ron bufó – no te voy a negar que me divertí mucho cuando era igual que tu, pero ahora Ginny es lo mas importante en mi vida. Ron, si pierdes a Victoire te vas a arrepentir siempre.

- ¿Tu que sabes?

- Porque te he visto como la cargas, como juegas con ella, la cara que pones cuando te llama papá. Estas encariñándote con ella. Estas a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien, no dejes que las ganas de andar de borracho y mujeriego te hagan perder algo maravilloso.

Ron se sentó en la sala despeinandose el cabello. Harry se sentó a un lado de él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que no lo voy a lograr.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pasar la evaluación. Tengo la presión de mi familia, cada vez que veo alguno de mis hermanos o a mis padres, solamente me regañan porque no estoy haciendo las cosas bien para Victoire. Y Hermione.

- ¿Es un fastidio? – sonrió Harry.

- No la soporto, es como tener a Fleur viviendo conmigo.

- Así es como la viste desde un comienzo, ella no es Fleur y no te has permitido conocerla.

- Se la pasa gritándome.

- Porque la desesperas. Trata de tener una conversación con ella.

- ¿De que podemos hablar ella y yo?

- Cuéntale de nuestras aventuras en el colegio, platícale como es Hogwarts, cuando nos perdimos en el bosque prohibido y conocimos a los centauros.

- Extraño todo eso, no tenia la presión de cuidar a una niña, Bill estaba con nosotros, mi mejor amigo no estaba enamorado de mi hermana – Harry le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Siempre has sabido salir adelante, estoy seguro que ahora también lo harás.

La señora Weasley se puso de acuerdo con Hermione en como iban a acomodar sus horarios para cuidar a Victoire. Hermione al comienzo no estaba muy de acuerdo porque Fleur siempre le decía que su suegra era una "vieja gritona y neurótica" y dejar a la pequeña toda la mañana con ella la ponía un poco inquieta, pero si quería trabajar no le quedaba de otra.

Ginny la llevó a conocer a Víctor Krum que se encontraba en un hotel de lujo en Londres. Se vieron en el restaurante para hablar de los planes que tenían para la fundación y Hermione se haría cargo de todo lo legal.

- Es todo un caballero – le dijo Hermione a Ginny en cuanto salieron del restaurante del hotel.

- Si, tiene experiencia en como tratar a las mujeres. Es un mujeriego, como todos los jugadores internacionales. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto a trabajo es muy responsable.

- Mañana iré al Ministerio para empezar con los trámites para dar de alta la fundación y así tener los permisos de construcción.

- Te voy a llevar al terreno donde lo vamos a construir. Nos costó una fortuna, pero valió la pena.

Hermione ya se sentía mucho mas animada y mas porque Ginny le había prestado dinero para comprarse ropa, aburrida según Ginny, pero así es como se visten los abogados. Ron era el que no la estaba pasando muy bien, no sabia quien se había vuelto mas odiosa, si Hermione o su propia madre. En cuanto pisaba la madriguera, Molly se desaparecía dejándolo solo al cuidado de la pequeña. Así fue que se enseño a cambiarle el pañal y prepararle el biberón sin ayuda, ni supervisión de nadie.

Una mañana, Hermione llegó a la Madriguera porque tenía que hacer unos expedientes y no era necesario que estuviera en la pequeña oficina móvil que estaba frente a la construcción de la fundación. Molly la recibió con una sonrisa, dejándole espacio en la mesa para que trabajara.

- Dobby, ven aquí – llamó Molly al elfo.

Cuando Hermione supo que Harry había contratado a un elfo domestico para ayudarle a Molly, no le había parecido del todo correcto. Durante la universidad, ella había escrito una ley en donde los elfos tenían derechos, como un salario y vacaciones. Los profesores la felicitaron por su trabajo, pero fueron muy sinceros al decirle que ese era solo un sueño.

- Si ama – apareció un elfo con unos ojos verdes inmensos.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. Siéntate a comer.

- Pero ama, Dobby no debe sentarse en la mesa de los amos.

- Y yo te he dicho que no me importa, anda siéntate a comer algo, te has pasado horas limpiando el ático.

Hermione le sonrió al tímido elfo que preocupado se sentó frente a ella. Molly le sirvió sopa de cebolla con un pedazo de pan.

- ¿Tienes hambre, querida?

- No gracias, señora Weasley.

- Voy a ver si ya despertó Victoire.

- ¿Esta rica la sopa? – le preguntó Hermione a Dobby en cuanto se quedaron solos. El elfo solo asintió sin levantar la cara - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, es que…

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

- Es que en esta casa todos son…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Hermione preocupada.

- Amables.

- ¿Amables?

- Si, hasta me quieren pagar un salario.

- Bueno eso es lo correcto.

- No – chilló el elfo - A mi me mandaron del Ministerio. Solamente se les paga al departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas una cuota para que nos manden a hacer labores a una casa, pero al elfo jamás se les paga.

- Pues eso debería de cambiar ¿Dónde estabas antes de llegar aquí?

- Limpiaba todos los baños del ministerio, tres veces al día – Hermione bufó.

- Miren quien despertó – llegaba Molly con Victoire.

- ¡Dolly! – gritó Victoire en cuanto vio al elfo.

- Dobby esta enseñando a caminar a Victoire – le dijo Molly.

Dobby sujetaba a Victoire por debajo de los brazos y la ayudaba a caminar, ambos riéndose mientras Molly aplaudía para animarlos. Arthur, recién llegaba e inmediatamente se hincó en el piso y le hacia señas con la mano a su nieta para que caminara hacia él. Hermione los observaba pensando en Fleur, esa familia no era nada parecida a como ella la describía.

Ron y Hermione casi no se veían y mucho menos se hablaban más que para cosas de Victoire. Una noche, Hermione le leía un cuento a Victoire para que se durmiera, sabía que Ron tenía una misión y no tenia hora de llegada.

- El príncipe peleaba con el ogro para rescatar a la princesa…

Hermione dejó de leer en cuanto escucho ruidos en las escaleras.

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Qué? – se paró Ron en la puerta con aspecto cansado y fastidiado.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si.

- Papá – gritó Victoire.

- Hola preciosa – Ron se acerco para abrazarla y darle un beso.

- Ron, mañana…

- Si ya me dijiste que vas a salir con Víctor para buscar unos proveedores de no se que – le contesto de mala gana.

- No, lo pospusimos para la semana que viene, Víctor va a tener unos partidos en Alemania.

- Entonces ¿Qué?

- A Victoire ya no le quedan sus zapatos, necesitamos comprarle otros.

- Ginny le compró.

- Si pero con la medida anterior, esta creciendo muy rápido ¿Podemos ir mañana al Callejón Diagon? Le diría a Ginny pero no esta en la ciudad.

- De acuerdo. Estoy cansado, voy a darme un baño.

Hermione continuó leyendo el cuento mientras Victoire se acomodaba para ya quedarse dormida.

- El príncipe protegía a la princesa para que no le hicieran daño – volteó a ver a la pequeña y se dio cuenta que ya estaba completamente dormida, como si al ver a Ron la hubiera relajado – Ay Vic, ojala tu encuentres a tu príncipe que te proteja siempre.

Caminaron por todo el callejón Diagon comprándole ropa y zapatos a Victoire. Ron en todo momento estuvo muy serio y muy pensativo. Cuando Hermione le preguntaba si le gustaba algo para la niña, él solo asentía con la cabeza sin ningún comentario.

La última tienda que visitaron fue la de Sortilegios Weasley. Fred le mostraba unos fuegos artificiales a su sobrina afuera de la tienda, mientras que Hermione veía los artículos en el aparador. De repente, en cuestión de segundos, unos tipos encapuchados empezaron a causar alboroto en el callejón, asaltando una tienda y golpeando a personas alrededor para robarles sus pertenencias. Ron inmediatamente salió de la tienda de sus hermanos varita en mano, gritándole a Fred que se llevara a Victoire y a Hermione que entrara junto con Fred. Pero Hermione simplemente se quedo paralizada, jamás había visto un ataque así, donde la gente gritaba y era golpeada o hechizada por esos ladrones. Fred entró a la tienda para proteger a su sobrina sin darse cuenta que Hermione se había quedado afuera sin moverse.

Ron peleaba contra los asaltantes de una forma asombrosa. Había podido hechizar a tres en cuestión de segundos pero había otros que se la estaban poniendo difícil y mas porque era el único que había ido a su encuentro. Hermione estaba sorprendida de lo bien que peleaba Ron, nunca se había puesto a pensar como era él en su trabajo como auror, siempre lo había visto como un holgazán que lo único que le interesaba era comer o dormir, pero era increíblemente bueno en su trabajo.

La mayoria de las personas en el callejón se habian refugiado en las tiendas. Ron peleaba con el ultimo ladrón que era el lider de la pandilla. Mientras él se escondia tras un bote de basura al recibir un hechizo tras otro, el ladrón corrió hacia la primera persona que encontró. Hermione seguía paralizada hasta que de repente sintió un jalón hacia atrás y una varita clavada en su cuello.

- Suéltala – le dijo Ron apuntándolo con su varita y saliendo de su escondite.

- No, dame la bolsa con el dinero que sacamos de la tienda.

- Jamás – el tipo clavó mas la varita en el cuello de Hermione mientras ella sollozaba.

- No querrás ser el culpable de que esta hermosa chica muera.

Ron por un instante vio a Hermione a los ojos y poco a poco levantó la bolsa con el dinero que tenia un ladrón que estaba aturdido. Se la aventó a un lado sin dejarlo de apuntar con la varita.

- Ahí la tienes, ahora déjala a ella – el tipo se agacho a recoger la bolsa sin soltar a Hermione - ¡Que la dejes!

- No, aun no, me llevo a mi hermano – se acercó al hombre aturdido y rápidamente hizo que se levantara – déjanos ir.

- De acuerdo, después los llevaré a Azkaban, pero ahora déjenla a ella.

Aventaron a Hermione hacia Ron para desaparecer, pero Ron rápidamente la puso detrás de él y les lanzó un hechizo logrando volver aturdir al mismo tipo. El líder dio pelea contra Ron pero este en ningún momento se movía para seguir protegiendo a Hermione con su cuerpo. Peleaba a duelo sin poderse mover mas que para atrás sintiendo las manos de Hermione en su espalda, hasta que sintió todo su cuerpo. Volteo rápidamente y se dio cuenta que había llegado a una pared, ya no había hacia donde moverse.

- ¡Ron!

Supo que era Harry, supo que habían llegado los demás aurores y aprovechando la distracción del ladrón por el grito, le lanzo un hechizo y cayó hacia atrás.

- ¿Estas bien? – Ron le preguntaba a Hermione tomando su cabeza con su dos manos, dándose cuenta que temblaba de pies a cabeza – Hermione ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

- No, estoy bien.

- Déjame ver tu cuello. Te hicieron una pequeña quemada nada más. Ya pasó – la abrazó acariciando su espalda – ya todo paso.

- Ron, Hermione ¿están bien? – preguntó Harry.

- Si – le contesto Ron sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione – esta asustada nada mas, la llevaré a la tienda de mis hermanos para darle un tranquilizante y después iremos a la casa.

- ¡Victoire! – dijo Hermione.

- Ella esta bien, esta con los gemelos – le dijo Harry. Hermione empezó a llorar.

- Cálmate – le dijo tiernamente Ron.

- La descuide, la deje, debí…

- Ella esta bien. Harry por favor encárgate de todo, llevaré a Victoire y a Hermione a casa.

- De acuerdo.

Ron se llevó a Hermione abrazada hacia Sortilegios Weasley, una vez ahí se fueron a casa. Ron se encargó de poner a Victoire en su cuna, le preparó un biberón y un té a Hermione. Mientras lo hacia, Hermione reconoció esa expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Ron, en muchas ocasiones llegaba así, como pensativo. Ella pensaba que era porque estaba en casa y no quería estar ahí, pero tal vez se debería a otra cosa. Ron le entregó el biberón a Victoire y le llevo a Hermione su té.

- ¿Ya estas mas tranquila? – se sentó Ron a un lado de ella.

- Si, gracias. Ron ¿Quiénes eran?

- Unos ladrones que les encanta el dinero fácil. No es la primera vez que lo hacen, la semana pasada fue en Hogsmeade.

- Gracias por salvarme – Ron volteo a verla.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí parada?

- No se, me quede paralizada. Nunca había visto nada así – Ron sonrió de lado – me imagino que tu…

- Casi a diario.

- Peleas muy bien – lo dijo dándole un sorbo a su té.

- Creí que de eso ya te habías dado cuenta, tú y yo peleamos mucho.

- Si es cierto – sonrió – pero me refiero a que eres un buen auror.

- Gracias – se quedaron viéndose por un momento - ¿ya estas mejor? – Ella asintió – debo volver para…

- Si claro, ve.

Hermione vio salir de la casa a Ron. La había salvado, la había protegido, y después la abrazo para tranquilizarla. Se acercó a la cuna de Victoire quien seguía tomándose su leche. Se quedo pensando en las veces que Ron llegaba muy serio ¿será que esos días también salvó a alguien o tuvo una pelea como la de esa tarde? Victoire tomo entre sus manitas el cuento que la noche anterior le estaba leyendo.

- El príncipe que salva a la princesa – sacudió su cabeza - ay Victoire, las cosas que me haces leer.

Ron llegó al departamento de aurores siendo recibido en medio de aplausos y chiflidos. El les hacia señas con las manos para que dejaran de hacer tonterías, llegando al escritorio de Harry simplemente le dio un golpe en el brazo para que dejara de chiflar.

- Eres el héroe del día – le dijo Harry – pudiste con todos.

- Todo paso muy rápido ¿Ya los mandaste a Azkaban?

- Si, señor – le contesto Harry como si fuera Ron el jefe.

- Payaso.

- Ya quedó todo ¿Cómo esta Hermione?

- La deje mas tranquila – se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Harry – me pasó algo muy raro hoy.

- ¿Que?

- Tuve miedo.

- ¿Miedo? Pero si lograste atrapar a varios ladrones…

- No miedo a ellos. Cuando vi que tenían a Hermione…no se…tuve miedo. Que raro ¿no?

- Bueno, Hermione es como la mamá de Victoire, tal vez por eso tuviste miedo de que le pasara algo malo.

- Si. Seguro es por eso ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<p>

Saludos.


End file.
